fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Znajdź uciekiniera
Totalna Porażka: W Lesie - Odcinek 6 Chris stoi przed laskiem ze strzelbą Chris:Ubiegło w Totalnej Porażce: W Lesie.Nasi zawodnicy mieli brazo zły poranek bo kotś ukradł Annie Marii lakier do włosów,a Jo gwizdek.Nadeszła zmiana w Drużynie Starych Drzew bo dołączyła do nich Dawn.Zadaniem zawodników było przepłynięcie bagien i zdobycie 3 flag.Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszczy wygrała pomimo starej łódki,a drugie miejsce zajęła Drużyna Najlepszych zwierząt.Na ceremoni znów zawitała Drużyna Starych drzew.W najsłabszej dwójce Dawn wlaczyła ze Scottem o dalszą grę,ale to Scott odpał.Jak pamiętam z bonusowego klipu,ze on do nas powróci,ale tak się nie stanie.Kto dizś wypadnie?Kogo dziś złąpiemy?Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie dzisiejszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie!!! Łazienka http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Dziewczyny już od samego rana zajęły łazienkę dla siebie Zoey:Dziewczyny nie uwarzacie,że to fajne mieć chłopaka Jo:Ja tam w nikim się nie zakocham Hetaher:Nigdy nie mów nigdy Jo.O ile pamiętam to ja też tak kiedyś mówiłam i się w 3 seoznie zakochałam w Alejandro,ale potem go rzuciłam Zoey:A teraz ja z nim jestem Anna Maria:Ale on powinien być ze mną Hetaher:Zoey lepiej uważaj na ten typ chłopaków.Wierz mi niedługo go rzucisz,albo on ciebie Dawn:Dziewczyny chłopacy są super,a zwłaszcza Noah Hetaher:Bo wy jesteście parą Dawn:Skad ty o tym wiesz Heather:Bo mi mówiłaś jak przyszłaś Anna Maria:Na szczęście jest tu jeszcze dziewczyna,która ma gust Heather:Nie musisz o mnie tak mówić Anno Mario Anna Maria:Mówię o sobie ' ' ' ' ' Dawn:Dobra chodźmy już.Pewnie niedługo będzie zadanie Hetaher:Ciekawe co nam dadzą? Jo:Ostatnio jest trochę ciszej bez Scotta Anna Maria:Racja,a przy oakzji przepraszam cię Dawn i Hetaher za to co robiłam ubiegło Hetaher:Nie ma sprawy Dawn:Zgadzam sie z Hetaher Wsyztskie dziewczyny wyszły z łazienki Przy stołówce http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Lightning,Sam,Cody,Noah i brick stali przed stołówką i czekali na resztę chłopaków Lightning:Ziomy mam nadzieję,że po rozłaczeniu będzie to tylko rozłączenie dla mężcyzn Cody:Racja Sam:Do samego końca! Noah:Super i w ogóle,ale mam takie dziwne wrażenie,że w Lesie nei ejsteśmy sami Brick:A niby z kim mielibyśmy być Noah:Ostatnio wieczorem gdy wychodziłem z łazienki po umciu zębów myślałem,że widzę Scotta Brick:To był sen Noah:I jeszcz ejakby mówił do mnie ,,Pożałujesz tego Noah,, Cody:Zaczynam się bać,a co jeśli to duch Lightning;Duchy nie istnieją ' ' agle do chłopaków przychodzi reszta chłoapków http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Alejandro:O cyzm gadacie? Noah:O czymś co jest Scottem Alejandro:Widzieliśmy o przedchwilą Cameron:Przynajmniej możemy się spodziewać zadania Mike:Scott nam wsyztsko powiedizał o was Noah:Niby co? Mike:Że to wy kradliscie te rzeczy Noah:Ale to absurt ' Chris (przez megafon):Czas na zadanie! Plac główny http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Chris:Zawodnicy dziś musicie złapać starego waszego znajemogo czyli Scotta Anna Maria:Przecierz on ubiegło wyleciał Chris:Ale powrócił do lsau by się zemścić Dawn:Niewiem czy to będzie takie proste Chris:Zgadzam się z tobą Dawn Hetaher:Zgadzasz się z nią? Chris:Tak bo Scott będzie zrobił pułapki w lesie więc kto wpadnie w pułapkę odpada z zadania.Jakieś pytania? Zoey:Czy dziś będzie nagroda i eliminacja? Chris:Nagrody nie będzie,ale ceremonia będzie w 100% Zoey:Och ' Chris:Jako iż to jest trudne wyzwanie daje wam na to cały dzień czyli macie jeszcze 4 godziny.No ruszać się Zadanie http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Heather:Gdzie mozemy znaleźć Scotta? Anna Maria:W lesie Lightnign:Tyle to Lightning wie Sam:Mnie to nie obchodzi róbcie co chcecie ' Cody:Ale jeszcze musimy uważać na jego pułapki Anna Maria:One nie są aż takie groźne Cody:A skad wiesz Anna Maria:Bo wiem Hetaher:Cicho teraz schylyć się Lightning:A niby dlaczego? Hetaher:Bo to Nagle ziemia pod Codym i Anną Marią sie zarywa Cody:Kurcze jesteśmy w puałapce Anna Maria:Nie Cody:Czyli radzicie soebie w trójkę Lightning:O nie moja Drużyna nie może dzis pzrgerać.My nigdy nie byliśmy an ceremoni chociaż starciliśmy ejdnego gracza i odszedł od nas dziwoląg Heather:Mam pomysł Lightning Lightning:Jaki? Hetaher:Hej Sam chcesz grać na konosli,którą mam Hetaher wyjmuję konsolę Sam:Tak Hether:TO znajdź Scotta Sam:Tak jest Sam zaczął wąchać jak pies ślady Scotta http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Noah:Scott będzie się mścił na naszej Drużynie Jo:Skad to wiesz Noah:No bo my go wywaliliśmy z gry Dawn:Noah ma rację Brick:Ale się ni damy Dawn:Pożyjemy zobaczymy ' Brick:A zostało nas 13 i pewnie nie długo będzie rozaćzenieeeeeeee! Brick wpada w pułapkę zarza po nim Noah Jo:No to zostały same dziewczyny Dawn:Chyba wiem gdzie jeste Scott Noah:Dziewczyny to idzcie,a nie Jo:Noah ma rację dalej Dawn http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Alejandro:Słuchajcie gdzie mógł by się schować Scott Zoey:W domku Alejandro:Racja Zoey:Super! Cameron:No wsyztsko fajnie i w ogóle,ale Cameron wszedł w pułapkę Scotta Mike:No i Cam wypadł z zadnia została nas już tylko trójka Alejandro:Nie panikuj na zapas Mike.Chodźmy przed domki ' Pzed domkami http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Wszyscy,kótrzy przeżyli poszli przed domki Hetaher:No to jest nas teraz 8 Mike:I gdzie moze być Scotttttttttttttttt Mike zostaje porwany przez Scotta Alejandro:No to teraz jest nas 7 Sam:Nie damy się pokonać Scottowiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Scott tajemniczo porwał Sama,Jo,Hetaher i Zoey Dawn:O nie.Nie mogę się ruszyć Lighnting:Lightning też nie mozę się ruszyć Alejandro:Ja też Scott:Bo jesteście zawiązani tak mocno,że linki nie widzicie.A dziś przestanie istnieć Totalna Porażka na zawsze.Gdy tylko wykończe graczy zacznę od Chrisa,Chefa i producenta Dawn:Jesteś szalony Scott:Jak ja nie mogę wygrać to ten shwo pzrestanie istnieć! Dawn:Och Scott:A teraz zacznę niszczyć swoją Drużynę czyli ciebie Dawn Scott podchodzi do Dawn i nakłada na nia worek,ale ta się broni kopniakiem w kroczę Scott:Ałł!Pożałujesz tego Scott ją zawiązuje i gdzieś się zapada cała Dawn Scott:Mówiełem,że was zniszczę,a etraz Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszczy Lightning:Nie Pod Ligthningiem zrobiła sie odchłań do,kórej wszedł Scott:A teraz Alejandro Alejandro:To nie moze się tak skonczyć Scott:A jednak się tak skończy Dawn:Nie Dawn jakoś wyszła z tej pułapki i szybko zawiązała Scotta Scott:Jak Dawn:Trzeba wiedzieć co się robi Scott Nagle przychodzi policja i bierze Scotta Chris:Drużyna Starych Drzew wygywa dzięki Dawn Alejandro:Cyzli to było wsyztsko umówione? Chris:Tak Scott:Dzięki Chris,że mogę być twoim stażystom Alejandro & Dawn:Że co?! Nagle przychodzi reszta zawodników Chris:Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszczy idzie na swoją pierwszą ceremonię Przed ceremonią http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg ' ' ' ' '' Ceremonia http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Zawodnicy czekali na ogłoszenie wyników Chris:Wiec tak jabłka dizś dostaną #Anna Maria #Sam #Cody #i Heather Lightning:Że co?! Chris:mIałeś 4 głosy Lightning:Nie! Chris:Tak Lighnting:Głupia Drużyna Lightning wchodzi do limuzyny i odjerzdża Chris:Została juz 12 graczy.Kto będzie następny?Żeby sie tego przekonać czytajcie kolejny odcinek Totalnej porażki: W Lesie!!!! Scott:Chris dasz mi scenarisuz na następny odcinek Chris:Już Bonusowy klip Lightning siedzi na wygodnym siedzeniu Lightning:Wierzyć sie nie chcę,że mnie wywalili to ejst nie do pomyślenia.Teraz to jest Drużyna patałachów,a nie zwycięsców